Insomniac
by Laurho
Summary: Lack of sleep can have some unhealthy effects. Pretty irrelevant story, that was written a long time ago for a prompt.


_A/N: Hey, so I realize that I haven't been around lately, and I do apologize. However, sometimes shit hits the fan, and now is one of those times. I'm putting my stories on hold for the time being until I can fix up these problems. So, have an irrelevant story that I wrote a long time ago. _

* * *

Rain traveled down the window, as I glanced out of it. I watched as the run off drifted down the street in a uniform fashion, while lightning lit up the surrounding areas. Floorboards creaked loudly, as Aisha got off the couch and walked upstairs. I had felt her eyes looking at me briefly before she left, but I simply chose to ignore it. Sighing, I looked around the house, and felt a sharp pang in my head, as images appeared in my eyes. I could see blood on the walls, and I could hear the Boss and Johnny yelling, before suddenly everything was normal again. Wincing, I held a hand to my forehead, before moving it to stop the blood traveling down my nose. Aisha's laugh echoed through the house, as I walked to the kitchen where the clock on the wall ticked loudly, and when I looked over, I noted that it was 6:34am. A dull vibration sounded throughout the room as I pulled out my phone. The caller ID flickered "The Boss" in bright green letters, and I hesitated slightly before pressing answer.

"Zara?..."

"Hey Boss… Why are you calling so early?"

I tried to make myself sound more tired than I actually was, so that it would appear as if I was woken up by the call.

"I could ask you why you were up yourself…"

"You called me?"

"Right… Look I just brought Johnny home. I thought you'd want to know. I didn't see you at the Purgatory anywhere. He was looking for you. So… Where are you?"

"I'm at his house…?'

"What the hell are you doing there?..."

"Aisha wanted me to come over last night. So we hung out for a while, and I stayed the night."

The boss stayed silent, and I only heard a slight shuffle on the other end before there was the sound him hanging up.

"How nice…" I said angrily before placing the phone back in my pocket. Drumming my thumbs on the counter, I noticed my hand was still bloody, so I quickly washed my hands and my face of any blood, before returning to the living room. I leaned on the back of the couch while looking down, and smiled fondly as I remembered the first time I stood here, it was when I had first met Aisha. She and Johnny were the best couple in Stilwater, I smirked as I realized they were probably the longest lasting couple too. Looking up, I noticed Aisha standing in front of me, giving me an odd look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She continued to give me the same look for a second, before she smiled and shook her head. Placing her hand on my cheek, she gave me a smile, before she took a step back.

"You're a good kid, you know that?"

I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, I'm not in school, and I do pretty illegal things with that boyfriend of yours…I'm a great kid!"

She smiled sadly, before glancing at the front door.

"That's not what I meant Zara. You're a good person."

Nodding hesitantly, I went to answer her when the front door opened. Turning to look, but not stopping from leaning against the coach, I saw Johnny walk in. I smiled at him, but he only gave me a cold stare in return. Rolling my eyes at his attitude, I glanced at Aisha, but she wasn't there.

'Rather rude of her isn't it?' I thought silently.

Johnny cleared his throat, making me jump, so I turned back towards him. He was standing with both hands in his pants pockets, and looking annoyed.

I glared back at him, before sighing.

"What? I mean Jesus, who lit the fucking fuse under your ass?"

I watched as his expression hardened.

"Zara, what the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Shocked, my jaw hung open, before I turned towards him completely.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing! Everyone has just been treating me like shit all day!"

"I was in the hospital for like a week... What the fuck did the boss do to you that changed your attitude so much?"

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at him, before slacking my shoulders.

"What…?"

Johnny sighed looked at me over his glasses.

"Kid, how much sleep have you gotten the past week…?"

I looked over towards the kitchen, where I saw Aisha leaning against the table, before staring at Johnny.

"Enough…"

"Enough?"

He said this mockingly, before he glanced over my shoulder.

"Alright, come on."

Raising an eyebrow, I waved over my shoulder to Aisha, and followed him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the Purgatory, where you are going to get some fucking sleep, whether you want to, or not."

Rolling my eyes again, I muttered a 'sure', and got into the car beside him.

The car ride to the purgatory was silent, save for the low hum of the engine. Johnny would occasionally glance at me, causing me to become annoyed and glare out the window. The rain had stopped before we had left, but the lightning still could be seen throughout the sky. As we pulled into the parking lot, I immediately got out, so I could get to my room without being annoyed any longer. Thankfully, since it was so early, I could easily go undisturbed into my room, where I laid upon the bed instantly. Staring at the ceiling, I began thinking about the last few weeks. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes, I noticed I was tied to a chair.

"What the hell?" I muttered this quietly, before noticing that Aisha was also tied to a chair a few feet to the right of me. She had spoken to a man that was sitting beside her, who strangely represented a Ronin man. I tried to focus on their conversation, but only heard ringing. Suddenly, both of their heads snapped towards the front door, and as I looked towards it as well, I noticed all of the other members of the gang hiding around corners. The man next to Aisha had stood, and was signing to his gang, while she looked helplessly towards the door. A split second later, she looked at me, and we made eye contact. A searing pain went through my head, as she called out something. I watched through teary eyes as a sword cut through her neck, missing me by inches. The ringing grew higher pitched as her head, and body clattered to the floor. Glancing in front of me, I noticed the Boss and Johnny had come running in, guns blazing. The boss ran over to me, as Johnny grabbed a sword and began fighting the leader of the small group. The boss grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, as he said something to me, but it was muffled, and I could only nod my head at whatever he said. Glancing back at Johnny, the boss followed my eyes, before pulling out his gun. He turned to Gat, before Johnny suddenly looked over at us, causing him to get stabbed in the stomach. I screamed, loudly, and for once, I actually heard it instead of the ringing. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, still screaming, I saw the ceiling of my room at the purgatory. Shutting up, I pushed myself of my bed while gasping and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I was breathing heavily, and crying, while trying to push myself towards a wall.

"Zara are you—"

My door had flown open to reveal Johnny, who searched the room, before his eyes found me curled up in the corner. He immediately ran over to me, but I ignored him and stared at the wall in front of me.

"She... she's dead. She's been dead this whole time, but I swear she was right in front of me…"

I mumbled this to myself before swallowing, and resting my head against the wall.

Johnny looked like he was going to say something, as his mouth was half open, but he never did. Instead he stared at me, before pulling me towards him, and letting me cry on his shoulder.


End file.
